


【all南】创伤结构 04

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 坐向佛台





	【all南】创伤结构 04

街道上的地砖图案总是扇形，四块砖拼接成一个圆，总有那么几块扭错了方向，处处显示出规划者的漫不经心。书桌上的紫色睡莲烂胀死去，周震南在城西花鸟市买了一盆朝鲜蓟，他听说这东西其实可以拿来吃，离开前又拎了只小鸟笼子走，白腰文鸟，老伯说又叫观音鸟，35块一只。

姚琛体热，他体寒，屋子里空调开得低，沙发带着张小床，周震南刚好睡得下，夜晚河水翻腾太吵闹的时候他会到客厅去睡觉，缩在量身合衬的小床上裹着薄被，朦朦胧醒来已经开始流鼻水。姚琛回来得晚，知道他喜欢吃辣味，他一直窝在沙发上等他的兔脑壳，门是半开，黑漆漆的屋子里一丁点灯，还有他一点点露出来的好小好小的雪白脸蛋。

姚琛登时一点疲惫都没有了，单腿跪上去双手连着被子把周震南抱着，他困恹恹耷拉着眼皮，间或轻轻地抖着眼睫，姚琛像哄孩子一样去亲他冰凉的小鼻尖，在细弱的呜呜声里伸出手指按下薄被，亲他藏起来的小嘴巴和小下巴。

他浮在薄被里像一颗虚肿的汤圆，一捏才发现只有这么点儿瘦瘦的馅儿，被子就只是都抛起来，冷气咻咻地往里头灌，姚琛抱他那会儿皮肤一紧，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，蹭着往姚琛怀里缩，夜半投怀送抱，被子还是小时候盖的那种有哆啦A梦的，奶气洗不掉。

哥哥总是喜欢他的。周震南迷迷糊糊地想。即使他偷听过他藏在床底下的二手碟片，又把角落里死老鼠的残尸扔到他抽屉里，诸如此类幼儿园小朋友喜欢做的事情他会做，那时候他是个大学生，周震南是个小初中生，被夏之光堵在回家的路上在墙角亲得呜呜咽咽软绵绵的小初中生。姚琛不甚介意，周震南以为他会问，那个总是送你回家的男孩子是谁？

他的手好小。姚琛的手好大，能包下他一整个小手，骨骼匀称修长，老早学会抽烟，对一切接近他母亲的男人抱有敌意，棒球社的主力队员，戴纯白色的鸭舌帽，没有爱慕的女学生。直至今天他们也不能分清，究竟是谁走进了谁平静如一滩死水的生活，双层小别墅门口周叔叔脸上堆满笑容与他握手，他抬头看见十五岁的周震南伸着细白的胳膊在窗户边捞一只蝴蝶把它放进口中。

那么小的孩子，因为太过白幼，脸上偶尔会浮出胭脂样的淡淡的红色，总是被不知道什么啃咬过似的水艳的嘴唇，也许是他自己也许是别人，他走过周震南房间时往里望去，他一直等待的那个窗口是不是夜半有帕瓦罗蒂的歌声，或者，顺着藤蔓一步一步爬上来的男人？因为太过白幼，一点点痕迹都会如此明显。

另一个男孩莽撞地刺探，叩访，悄悄打开的房门。周震南坐在沙发上用指甲锉上下磨着刚剪过的手指甲。姚琛一直知道他这个弟弟很漂亮，但说不上怎么漂亮，他恍惚看出，原来周震南认真地凝住一件事物，过分执拗的用力的的眼神会让他的整张脸显得莫名明艳，那种砰砰地往外散发的生命气息，好像让他冷白的皮肤都透着莹莹的光泽。

上下摩挲的动作，一种性暗示。他像是空瓶中燃烧的镁，在空气里鲜活滚烫地散着气味。在成熟，在成熟。姚琛告诉自己再等等。周震南有先天的优势，体脂率比普通男孩偏高，脸蛋总是嫩滑而圆鼓，腋下也会多长一两嫩肉。初三的时候吃得太补，一整个白玉汤圆，饱饱地浮在水面上，嘴唇因此显得更小、更红，睡觉时圆圆地吐息，合上，吻着一张无形的口脂。

他睡得昏昏沉沉，带着浓浓的鼻音冲着手机另一端的人说，来啦。姚琛看见大雨天，那个男孩子站在他们楼下打着一把黑雨伞，青葱轮廓，竹子一般挺拔。周震南趿拉着小黄鸭拖鞋从水洼上不管不顾地跑过，过长而卷曲的尾发湿漉漉地贴着雪白后颈，扑到那个男孩子的怀抱里。一个湿漉漉。两个湿漉漉。大地是湿的，天空是湿的。整个世界都好潮湿好潮湿，好像有下不完的雨，扯不完的雷声，山洪，滚石，有一个小小的坚硬的壳，周震南在里面缩着，悄悄地往外看，姚琛刚伸出手，就看见他拧着身子把双臂吊在那个男孩子肩脖上，过分依赖。

他无可奈何。有人把他的弟弟从他身边抢走了。

“喜不喜欢我？”姚琛问他。

周震南塌在沙发上，说母鸡啊。那是十八岁的周震南，他发育近趋成熟的性器官包裹着心仪男孩的阳具，两颗好奇的魂魄不清不楚地交缠着，他过分细致的眉眼含春，常常把手指头咬出血，用格外情色的姿势吮吸，会穿着睡裙大开着腿坐在姚琛对面而毫不在意，兴致来的时候抽他抽屉里的烟，骑坐在窗框上摘被雨敲打的红花，别在耳间歪头问他好不好看。

谁让他成熟了，让他，举手投足间浑然性感而感性，会用手背细细地挨着额头拭去薄汗，狡黠的小红狐出现在陌生人的镜头里，他穿吸烟装时清瘦得要命，又挠人得要命。姚琛捏了他的脸，“好好说话。”

周震南遂垂着睫毛，露出那种让人着迷的孱弱，“我真的不知道。”

他当然知道姚琛说的喜欢是哪种喜欢。白软的肉户第一次吃进阳具，满满的闷钝的抽动感是喜欢。两个人打伞，暴雨天，一半干燥一半湿润，恨不得全身都湿透了也不回家是喜欢。或者，当他每夜在沙发上半睡半醒间姚琛握住他冰凉的脚塞回被子里，再一整个卷起来抱走，在三级小台阶上他悄悄掀眼看见拖曳在楼梯上游来游去的被角，是喜欢。他对他是哪种喜欢。世界中心他是唯一一颗卵子，所有的蝌蚪咿呀在壁外。那么多喜欢无法回应，怎么才能脱开语言，只要一个动作就能抚平所有伤心的褶皱？他也想说喜欢，喜欢所以为他敞开。就进去。

就让他进去。

姚琛走到阳台上去吸烟，印着稻穗的窗帘荡来荡去，他只有一个轮廓，仰头吐出烟雾。他好像放弃了。周震南灰心地想。他把微微敞开的双腿轻轻交叠在一起，为自己小小的淫荡感到羞耻。忽而姚琛走进屋子里来将台灯摔到地上，一整间屋子遂因着滚动的灯罩而明暗莫测，那光走到哪里，周震南就看到哪里，姚琛走过来的时候他抱着头抖了一抖。

他那样子好乖巧，什么都经不起似的。害怕响动，害怕喧哗，害怕孤单。姚琛把他抓到自己怀里分开双腿，好让自己贴他近一些，再近一些。咬他的嘴巴和下巴，让他不住扭动的脑袋只能固定在自己手里，像捧着一颗祭祀羔羊。“不喜欢没关系。成年了。”他磨着他的唇，时而吻一吻，时而咬一咬，过分缠绵。等到这一天。

就让他进去。

周震南被迫分开腿坐在姚琛怀里，他们搂得好紧，好像是一场大雪里最后两片雪花，如此冰冷地相贴。姚琛的阳具也肿胀，他的阴蒂也肿胀，姚琛把手伸进他的睡裤，捏着两瓣臀往上兜了兜。周震南无意识地摸着溢水的肉户，初尝性事的那种快感慢慢从身体里爬上来，夏之光的冲撞是野蛮的，无辜的，他是个男孩；而姚琛是他的第一个男人。

一个男人。一个会，温柔地对着他的乳尖舔舐的男人，最坚强的男人有最幼稚的童心，好像经由他被二次哺育；一个会在插入他之前揉着他的阴蒂和阴道口将他揉化了，揉到自身吐诉愿景的男人，他喜欢听他讲，听他说他是有多么渴望和自己的法律上的哥哥进行肉体结合；一个只对他本身产生欲望，而不是对做爱产生欲望的男人，他会捏着一枚裂缝的核桃要周震南在他面前大张着腿自慰，而他会亲吻核桃；一个有着阴户崇拜的成熟的男人，让周震南感觉到，他们之间看似不可逾越的阶级鸿沟和力量差距显得如此可笑而没有必要；

通过性爱，通过阴户，他再一次取得胜利。

一种搅乱伦理、扑熄道德的胜利，一种他与世界与自我和解的方式；姚琛使他认识到原来他本身就是一剂慰安，他不可能伤了谁的心，因为一旦发生索取，他给就是了。他把自己给出去，把这个身体给出去，把他的逼给出去，急不可耐的，当索取本身还没给出——当情书没有传递到他手里，他先把自己给出去，于是这局面便是；我已然和你做了最亲密的事情，还有什么好不满的，你还有什么想要的。

性爱拆分为二，爱与性本不是一体，不论姚琛要的是什么，他都可以用同一种手段回馈。他正在为他自慰，是为他，为了姚琛而不是自己。他用眼睛奸周震南，用周震南自己的手奸他，红艳的阴道口是一个畅通无阻的通道，但里面永不可能通往心。他只能给予这样得体的肉欲，至少，他们在彼此的身上找到快乐，姚琛吻他，他并没有回吻，也没有推开，这样得体的分寸。

姚琛抱着他入睡。每晚他们都要做一次，那逐渐沦为一种日常行为，如同一日三餐，如果周震南兴致好再多加一次，夜晚是为了被打破而存在的黑色幽默，他要他哥哥的阳具硬挺，插入他的水淋淋的逼里搅动，他在浪里起伏，船夫劳动的号子是，“再快、用力”诸如此类不加以修饰的直白的口令。这个逼，他再次感受到它的力量，他们会在性液的味道里睡着，他在阴道被塞满的快感里，已经开始性瘾般地习惯摸着自己的阴蒂，然后这样睡去，第二天又在姚琛的怀抱里被干醒。

如此一来，那个假期他快不会正常说话，每一个尾音在他自己的耳朵里听起来都像呻吟，好像连空气都在操他，把他操得浑浑噩噩。他们不再需要某种所属关系，阳具嵌在阴户里，已然是某种负距离，密不可分大抵如此，是种双向依赖。

唯一打破平衡的是姚琛喝酒。周震南有多么恨酒这种东西，后来夏之光也很会喝酒，他对喝酒男人的厌恶感就再上一层楼。开始是父亲喝，每当父亲喝酒周震南就把自己锁在房间里，门外的每一声响动都像是要把他砸烂了，他怀疑自己被砸烂了肚子里也会流出父亲喝过的酒，乙醇的化学式已然漂浮在他们血脉里；而后是姚琛开始喝酒，即使并不为消任何愁，他喝酒后喜怒无常，但周震南不会那么害怕，他打砸一切的东西但不会伤到周震南，潜意识爱护他。

但他会很凶猛地要他。周震南察觉，在他脑海里姚琛只要喝起酒来，他的形象就会忽然变得十分高大，高到看不见脸，姚琛站在他身前的模样好像一座倾斜的巨塔，他裸露着身体，软趴趴的性器伏在双腿之间，像从天上垂下来的一柄大锤，垂在周震南头顶。到处都是阳具的形状，这种他所厌恶而又离不开的符号，成为刀柄、帽子、蜡烛、圆柱，一系列的象征体，充斥他的生活。姚琛会前一秒还细细地摸着他的脸崇拜地看着他，下一秒就将他扑倒在床上用半勃的粗大的性器捣弄他泥泞的双腿间，狠狠地摩擦他的阴户，那被夹在两片阴唇间的东西要硬不硬，要软不软，正如此刻两人消极的意志，介于死与不死之间。

他们之间开始变得遥远，死去的封建礼教中长尊幼卑的那一套如此可悲地附身在性器官之上，周震南顺从地张开双腿，扶住姚琛的阳具帮助他进入自己的阴户，他想到，总有一天他也会败于这种与生俱来的结构的劣势中，但他不甘心，难道一定有某种结构只能趋于下位，一味地服从，被占领，被侵犯，代表脆弱，代表不堪一击。他敏感地意识到，也许他有某种阳具崇拜，如同幼儿时代的女孩对于手握小雀雀的男孩总会投去艳羡的眼神，也许他的确是一件受创的结构，而他对于伤口的恐惧使他病态地崇拜起凶器来。

他被姚琛狠狠地干着，因为说服自己无限制地对喝了酒的姚琛投降，于是他放心大胆地叫起来，某个开关由此打开，他用力地扇打着自己滋滋冒水的阴户，肿胀的阴蒂被打得爽利极了，凌虐的快感比温暖更强烈，更璀璨夺目，因为对阳具的依恋，他逐渐觉得自己身下这个伤口也可爱起来，它湿热、开放，大胆热情地吞吐着一切欲望的种子，渴望插入渴望疼痛，他大叫着，“干我！干我！”拧动着双腿夹住姚琛的腰，绞着他的阳具吞着、渴着、痒着。姚琛的舌头钻到他嘴巴里，下身胡乱地不经思考地捅来捅去，应答他说要干死他，说他的逼是多么紧多么湿将他的脑子都一并吸了去。“死”这个字眼一经解放，就鱼涌入周震南的耳朵里，让他狠狠地打了个颤，阴道剧烈地收缩着高潮。

原来八千种死法里有一种叫“被干死”，一种多么下贱、淫乱、又浪漫和暴力的死法。周震南想到。他的手指伸到交合的下方摸着自己被撑开的穴口，阳具重重地捅着他的壶口，仿佛一柄短剑往里戳着，每深插一下他都要尖叫着弹动一下，大腿打开成一个一字型，好像在欢迎刺客登门造访。他的阴户被捣得软红，到处喷溅着水，他浑噩中仍不忘记伸出手掌狠狠地摩擦自己骚浪的阴蒂，摩擦得红热非常，舒服地呜咽。在他混乱的视线里好像是一股股血液从身下涌出，幻想出来的疼痛抢先一步攥住大脑，他的淫叫拖着哭泣的影子。

姚琛忽然温柔下来，捧着他的脸细细密密地吻，胡乱地说着，“不哭不哭。兔兔。哥哥轻轻弄。”

在那种缓慢的顶动中，温吞的快感中，他的疼痛又消失了，姚琛忍耐到手臂青筋鼓胀，额头也开始滴汗，如同一团火噼里啪啦地烧，吻他的时候却还是三分力，周震南的身子陷下去，在他一次深入中仰起脖颈，濒死的美态孱弱异常。他颤动着眼珠，感觉仿佛双腿间的伤口在缓慢愈合，愈合完整没有一丝裂缝，他抓住姚琛的手哭着问，“去哪里了？去哪里了？”

去哪里了？他的逼不见了，他的伤口愈合了，却好像不再是一件完好的结构。他到处找着他的逼，找着他的阴道，让他一按就爽的阴蒂两片花一样的阴唇，撑起的身子被搂在怀里狠狠地上下颠动，呻吟声颤着被颠碎，急、快、仿佛缓不过气，身体绵软无意识地因着抖动而乱颤着，仿佛支撑身体的就是那根阳具，姚琛将他串起来由情欲奸烤，一身雪白乱散，被干得发起低烧、情绪冷颤。他听见风吹草动，窗户外头的屋檐上，一轮银月亮死死地贴着，仿佛是一发子弹射穿了夜空。空空的。

他看见自己的逼在屋檐上直直地走动，他看见他的小东西，那个白软的被品尝过的东西在屋檐上走动，好高，快回来，他想。会摔碎，会烂掉，快回到他的身体上来，就像一个黑洞口的拉链粘贴在他双腿间。他不知道它怎么才能回到他身上，仿佛是个噩梦，他看见自己赤身裸体地在屋檐上奔跑，追逐那个逃跑的他的逼，下面站的全是赤身裸体的男人，软趴趴的阳具搭在双腿间，他们握在手里把玩着，时而冲着屋檐上的他诡谲地笑，他听见他们笑，你看，那个人站得那么高，但是他没有逼。

周震南委屈地蜷着身体，他不想要站这么高，不想要那个逼。但是上帝将他抱起放在屋檐上别有意义，他想是因为他和那些互捏着阳具的男人不一样，所以他站得这样高，这样远，这样贴近月亮，仿佛一伸手就能被吸进去。于是有人问他，你还讨厌你的逼吗？你想掉下去吗？如果你讨厌的话我就把你的逼扔了，再也找不到。

周震南说不，他站起来直直地走在屋檐上找到平衡。他说我喜欢我的逼，把它还给我。于是他惊喜地发现他双腿间的东西回来了，那种猛兽般的快感又回来了，是姚琛在干他的逼，他这么深这么狠这么重地捅着，终于捅破他的身体，将他的逼夺回来。这个泄在他身体里的男人将他捞起来狂舔着，仿佛世间最爱就是他，就是他这个软骨销魂的洞口，他成了他的英雄，他让周震南知道，永远不要害怕被人遗弃，只要世间还有阳具的存在，他就永远是它们的那个不死的容器。


End file.
